La Vida a través del Espejo
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Baje el tono a la historia,pero sigue siendo bastante obscura,pense que no tenia mucha popularidad porque era M,...Que pasa cuando Orihime se mete con la persona equivocada?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Que estupida era.

Aquella escuincla babosa que estaba tirada en aquella cama, desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, esperandolo.

Todas eran iguales.

Las odiaba.

Desde hace cuanto que hacía lo mismo?

No importaba, ninguna de aquellas chiquillas habían significado nada para el.

Solo había una mujer a la que había amado, a la que siempre amara, y a la que nunca iba a dejar ir.

Solo una, y ella nunca lo traicionaría, lo amaba demasiado, lo idolatraba. El era su mundo.

Sonrio al espejo.

Nunca nadie veía ese rostro. El rostro que solo mostraba en la privacidad de la alcoba.

Para el resto del mundo, el era un hombre respetuoso, de aspecto regular, mostraba una cara facil de olvidar, no era feo pero tampoco era guapo.

Sin los lentes cuadrados que cubrían sus ojos, y sin el peinado de loser, la cara que veía en el espejo no era tan regular, era mas exotica.

Con los ojos escondidos detras de sus anteojos, no se notaba esa mirada siniestra que se escondía en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Con una ultima mirada a su imagen, salio del baño y se posisiono sobre la chiquilla que maullaba del gusto.

Con una sonrisa seductora y un beso apacionado calmo los deseos de su amante.

Para el resto de mundo, el era casi un santo.

Solto una risita.

La gente si que era ilusa.Era tan facil de manipular, como esa chiquilla que ahora dormía junto a a el, cansada por lo que acababan de hacer.

En realidad le creía cuando le decía que la amaba?

No, no creo. La muchacha pudiera parecer estupida, pero no era tan menza.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Las mujeres enamoradas eran un problema, pero las niñas lo eran todavía mas.

No sabía por qué le gustaban las chicas menores que el. Siempre le habían llamado la atención aunque fueran mas cansadas que las adultas, pero tambien era mas divertido verlas caerse en pedazos.

Hasta su esposa, hasta a ella la había tomado siendo casi una niña, un poco mayor a la que dormía ahora a su lado.

Hasta a ella solo había considerado un juguete para destrozar. Como fue que se le metio entre la piel, ni el lo sabía.

Ella era una escuincla de 16 años y el era un joven practicante de maestro.

Sería porque desde el principio ella lo idolatraba y nunca le pidio nada a cambio, sería por eso que creía amarla?

Ella solo tenía ojos para el, y eso le gustaba .Alzaba su ego saber eso.

Volvio a sonreír y se quito un cabello errante que le caía en la cara.

Su esposa lo amaba. Jamas lo cuestionaría. Jamas le pediría nada. Solo lo amaría.

Siempre lo amaría.

Si algún día ella dejara de amarlo…eso jamas pasaría…no se lo permitiría.

Se levanto de la cama para ir a darse un baño.

Al salir desperto a la chica que aun dormía.

"Ya me voy, te bañas y te vaz despues de que yo me haya ido." Le dijo.

Llevaba puesto el disfraz, si alguien lo viera, no podrían imaginar que era el mismo hombre.

"Buenas Tardes señor, ya se va?"

"Si, gracias por sus servicios."

"De nada, no se le ofrece nada mas?"

"No, la chica bajara pronto, usted no me ha visto."

"Si lo entiendo."

Que les parecio el primer capitulo? Los misterios de quienes son los personajes se iran descubreindo proximamente. Es obvio que es un completo psicopata, verdad? Espero y me aguanten haste el final de esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ni recordaba como fue que había caífo tan bajo, pero eso en realidad ya no importaba de todas formas, el hcho era que ya es

Ok, esta es la nueva version de una historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo y que había sido literalmente ignorada en la primera ronda, por eso cambie el rating a algo mas accesible para todos, aunque la trama no cambiara, solo las palabras.Esten advertidos, **esta historia no es para fanaticos de Orihime**.

Ya ni recordaba como fue que había caído tan bajo, pero eso en realidad ya no importaba; de todas formas ya estaba hundida y no hallaba la salida.

Había veces en las que le daba coraje. Coraje por ver como su vida se lr había salido de las manos, coraje en ver al causante de tanta infelicidad sin ningún remordimiento, coraje por haber sido tan estupidamente ingénua como para dejarse engañar de tal manera, pero mas coraje por ver al chico que la llevo a esa locura tan quitado de pena.

Claro, despues de ese sentimiento le venía el remordimiento. El chico no tenía la culpa de nada, el ni siquiera empezaba a imaginarze en lo que se convirtio la vida de cierta chica despues de una confesión que no termino como esperaba.

Cuando estaba sola en casa se echaba a llorar porque lo seguía amando y no quería culparlo de algo que ella sabía muy bien no era culpa de nadie mas que de ella. Deseaba poder volver atras el tiempo y no haber abierto la boca o por lo menos deseaba poder arrancarse ese corazón traicionero que tenía y hacerce de uno que no tuviera sentimientos, que no dictara a su mente.

En la escuela todo seguía igual, despues de abrir su corazón y que el chico fuera honesto con ella habían decidido quedar como amigos, a lo ella accedio por no querer perderlo del todo, pero dolía y dolía mucho, mas cuando se oían rumores de que ese corazón pertenecía a otra chica a la que ella conocía, admiraba y ultimadamente apreciaba.

Jamas se le iba a olvidar ese día, jamas.

"Um…eh..puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?" se le acerco ella un día a la hora del receso mientras el estaba con sus amigos. Miraba a su alrededor como tratando de asegiurarse de que cierta persona no estuviera cerca.

"De que se trata?" le pregunto el casualmente, sin imaginarse lo que ella traía por dentro. Si pudiera oír como le latía el corazón, pensaría que le iba a dar un ataque.

"E…es que…um..podemos hablar a solas?" le dijo ella con una voz suave y algo temblorosa aún buscando a cierta persona y deseando que no se apareciera por la duración de su convercación.

El veía su nerviosismo, su agitación y se empezo a preocupar.

Accedio a su petición sin hacer muchos reparos.

"De que se trata?" le pregunto el, preocupado cuando se habían alejado del grupo.

Sus amigos no podían oír de que hablaban, pero al juzgar por la agitación que había mostrado la chica y la petición de hablar a solas con el, tenían una idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"No puedo creer el pegue que tiene." Comento uno de sus amigos.

"Lo envidio, como pudo encantar a tan linda chica?" dijo otro.

"No querras decir que la chica es linda por ciertos…atributos?"concedio un tercero en forma sarcastica.

En eso estaban y pudierón ver que el sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez.

"Eh…es que..ah..estoyenamoradadetiyquieroqueseasminovio!" dijo en succeción rapida sin tomar un respiro.

"Disculpa, creo que no entendi?" Pregunto el incredulo.

Ella se tomo un largo suspiro y lo nmiro fijamente a los ojos, "Estoy enamorada de ti." Le confio francamente, esperando la misma respuesta de el.

La sangre parecio desaparecer de su rostro antes de que pudiera contestar. Suspiro antes de contestar. "Eh, que te puedo decir? Esto es dificíl…." Volvio a suspirar, las palabras simplemente no le salían.

Sacudio la cabeza, tratando de esclarecer los pensamientos que se le habían hecho nudo en el cerebro.

No sabía como le iba adecir a la chica frente de el que lo que sentía por ella era solo una amistad y que si, si la apreciaba, pero no de la forma que ella hubiese querido.

Ella se le Adelanto, "Lo entiendo, no sientes lo mismo por mi."

"Es…espera, es cierto que no te puedo corresponder de esa manera, pero si te aprecio como una gran amiga."

"Si ya lo se y tambien se a quien es que pertenece tu corazón." Dijo ella tristemente alcanzando a ver a la otra chica acercarse al grupo de amigos mutuos.

"Que? No no se trata de nada asi, es solo que…"

"Olvidalo, no importa, seguimos siendo amigos?" le sugerio ella extendiendole la mano.

El le estrecho la mano, dandole una torpe sonrisa.

A lo lejos solo podían distinguir los manerismos de ambos, pero al parecer de sus movimientos se daban una idea de que estaba sucediendo.

"Que, se atrevio a decirle que no?"exclamarón algunos de sus amigos.

Una menuda chica se acerco al ellos y todos dierón un brinco.

"Hola." Dijo la menuda chica.

"Ho…hola." Contestarón todos nerviosamente.

"Que hacen?" pregunto.

"Uh…nada?"

Ella los vio con una mirada de sospecha, pero al fin en realidad no le importaba mucho que era lo que escondían, ella venía por otra cosa.

"Donde esta ese idiota?" pregunto ella por cierto chico de cabellos anaranjados.

"Eek!"

"Que les pasa? Solo pregunte donde estaba?"

"E...es que…" pero la chica se había entrometido entre ellos y vio lo que habían tratado de esconderle.

"Que sucede? Que estara pasando? Se ven muy sospechosos." Dijo ella sin rastro de preocupación, coraje o envidia alguna.

"Te estan tratando de bajarte al novio." Dijo alguein.

"Eh, novio, cual novio? No estaran hablando sobre el y yo, verdad? Eso es imposible."

Si, eso lo decían cada vez ese tema salía a relucir, pero trataran como trataran de negarlo, la forma en que interactuaban hacía a todos sospechar.

Se había acabado la conversación, el volvería con _ella_, confiar en_ ella_, amarla a _ella_ pensaba un poco enfadada mientras volvían hacia el grupo de amigos.

Y dicho y hecho, ahi estaba ella, como siempre, y el se fue directamente a ella en cuanto la vio, olvidando al parecer la conversación que acababan de tener.


End file.
